


小薰的粉红色小马车

by MistIris



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Summary: 因为是小薰，所以即便是车，也是粉红色的公主小马车呢





	小薰的粉红色小马车

01、

 

我轻手轻脚地溜进了朴灿烈的卧室。

其实我本不用那么小心翼翼——外面的客厅现在空无一人，连窗帘都被拉得严严实实、密不透风。他有时看着大大咧咧的，其实是个很细心的人，绝不至于犯这种低级错误；再说了，我从上个星期三开始就三番五次状似无意地提起还没去看过他装修后的新公寓的事情，我相信他不会不懂我话中隐含的深意。

果然，他的视线从我进门开始就死死地黏在我身上；如果人的目光有实体的话，他现在应该已经用眼神剥去了我的白衬衫，正在与黑色破洞牛仔裤上的皮带纠缠。

没错，我是故意的。

这身搭配看似随意，像是我临着出门的随手快搭，实则不然。紧身的牛仔裤能凸显我的臀部和腿部曲线，深黑的颜色反衬膝盖破洞处的白皙肌肤；白衬衫则特意挑得是相较实际身量稍微大的一号，令锁骨显露无疑，如果我稍微低下些身子，对面完全可以从领口将胸前一览无余。

更何况——这和他一直耿耿于怀的我某个湿身舞台造型极其相似。

哥果然很受用吧，我抬手将门把反锁上的那一瞬间，他就眼疾手快地上前来把我压在门上，精准无误地用他的嘴唇覆上了我的。

啊，我的灿烈哥啊，果然是哪里都很大。

可别误会了，我说的是嘴。

我们每次接吻的时候，在探入舌尖之前，他都喜欢先浅浅地从我的嘴角吻起，慢条斯理地开始吸吮我的唇瓣——这个动作必须处理得很精细，因为我的嘴着实太小了，他稍微一张就能把它完全包裹住，虽然也很多饭说我的嘴生得很好看，但我更羡慕哥的嘴，线条优美又丰润，亲起来像果冻一样，柔软而富有弹性。

唾液交换的淫糜水声在这密闭的室内更加明显，我感觉自己浑身热乎乎的，隔着衣料被他的手爱抚过的部位更是烫得可怕。

我们像是在跳交谊舞一样依偎缠绵着挪动到了卧室，我顺势仰着头倒在了床上，干净的被单上尽是被阳光炙烤过的清爽气味，混杂着他独有的气息。

他的手一颗一颗地解开我的衬衣纽扣，像是在小心翼翼地拆开一件精美礼品的包装。我半眯着眼，看着他明显的喉结向下滚动。

他的手解开我系在牛仔裤上的腰带，正欲将裤裆前襟的拉链解开的时候，我忽然想起了一件事情。

“哥——”

我猛地一下用双手推上了他的前胸。

他抬起眼来，困惑不解地看着我。

“...哥，你要不还是把灯给关上吧？”

他瞪大了眼睛，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀似的扑腾了好几下。

“哎一古，只是到这一步就开始害羞了可怎么办呐。哥又不是没看过——”

这样说着，他一只手刮了刮我的鼻梁，另一只手仍在执拗地与那条拉链做着斗争。

我伸手想去制止他的动作，却不小心反而扯开了拉链。

“......”

我绝望地双手捂住了脸。

我真蠢，我来之前分明好好洗了澡，吹了头发，喷了最喜欢的香水，挑了自己觉得最性感的一身造型。

——却偏偏随手套了一条内裤，一条浅白色的、绘着卡通图案的平角内裤，画的是一只破壳而出的圆滚滚的小鸡仔。

我羞于抬眼看他现在的神情，只听见他暗自憋笑的气声。

仿佛是隔了一个世纪那么久，他才吐出来很欠揍的一句：

“——很可爱哦，小鸡仔。”

我的分身在喜欢的人这样近距离的注视下已经自作主张地微微抬了抬头。我咬牙切齿地回了他一句，同时伸出一只腿踹了他一脚。

“——我——才——不——小。”

“——认证。”

他回答得干脆利落，仿佛是提前感知到我会想踹他一样，极其自然地顺势握住了我的脚腕，将我的双腿分得更开。然后低下头，在小鸡仔上“啵”了一下。

得，小鸡仔变成大鸡仔了。

 

 

02、

 

 

他最后还是大发慈悲地把灯关上了，这让我对自己目前的处境稍微心宽了那么一点点。

我现在一丝不挂地躺在他的床上，房间里空调开得很足，我却说不清自己是冷还是热。身下的棉被十分柔软，我却渴望着被另一种触感所包围，那种令人心醉的、肌肤相贴的触感。

他冲着我笑了一下，嘴角飞扬跋扈地扯到了一边——就是那种很朴灿烈的邪魅一笑。

而我抽搐着回报他一记白眼。

他故意戏剧性十足地解开自己的裤子，我轻轻瞥了一眼，就倒吸了一口凉气。

真的好大。

他把内裤往下一拉，那东西便迫不及待地弹了出来。雄赳赳、气昂昂，和主人一模一样的飞扬跋扈，蘑菇头的小孔流淌出透明的液体，仿佛是在流着口水一样。

他三下五除二将碍事的衣物扯下抛开，我俩这下彻彻底底坦诚相待。

他像一只大型犬扑向主人一样扑向了我，我紧张得闭上了眼睛，想象中的激烈碰撞却没有发生。他双手撑着我一侧的床面，往后蹬了一下，似乎是遗漏了什么重要事情一般猛地将身子向后弹开，修长的腿毫无困难地再次触及了地面。

我半眯着眼望着他在一侧的床头柜里翻找着什么东西，他转过身来，一手拿着一瓶像是润滑剂的小瓶子，一手拿着四五个四方型的小塑料盒。

他把那个小瓶子郑重地摆开，我发现自己下意识地夹紧了腿。

之后，他再次跪在了床上，将那叠小盒子献宝似地摆到了我面前，眼神亮晶晶地问我：

“——世勋，你喜欢草莓味，橘子味还是香草味？”

阿西！

真的很过分，他怎么能将这么羞人的一件事用“世勋，你的奶茶要加珍珠还是椰果”一样的语气问出来呢？

“——草莓味。”

我毫不犹豫地回答。

 

 

03、

 

 

事情真的要开始了，我忽而又感觉很紧张，比第一次站上出道舞台的时候还要紧张。我很想摆出一副很魅惑性感的表情，却只听见牙齿在口腔里打颤。连自己都从来没有看到过的部位被哥这样细致地打量着，他纤长的手指在入口附近轻柔地翻搅，慢慢开拓，光是这一认知就让我双腿颤抖不已。

他像安抚小孩子一样凑上来亲我的额头和眼睛，对我说：“如果觉得不舒服要告诉哥，我们随时都可以停下的，好吗？”

我咬着下唇点了点头。

他又慢慢地探下去，双唇从我敏感的侧颈探到锁骨中间，又抚弄过我的前胸，坏心眼地舔弄了一下我右侧的乳首。那感觉如同触电般酥酥麻麻，我有点恼火，又觉得丢脸，我从来都不知道自己这个地方竟然这样敏感，明明自己洗澡碰着的时候是没有什么特别的感觉的。

我微微仰起头，看着他毛茸茸的头顶上漩涡一样的发旋一路向下，越过我因呼吸急促而起伏得愈发厉害的腹部，最后停留在了我的腿间。

在我还没反应过来阻止的时候，他便一口含住了我的分身。

“——哥不要！...呜呜呜呜呜呜...”

我捂住了嘴，阻止自己继续发出这样丢脸的声音。

他温热的口腔包裹着我，我感觉自己仿佛被抛向了云端，又像是在持续不断地坠入深海，浑身上下都绵软失去知觉，唯独那地方愈发坚挺，知觉也愈发敏锐，他的舌头搅动着，绕过柱身一圈，又快速弹过吐着银丝的马眼，我几乎是动用了全部的意志力，才没让自己瞬间精关失守。

那可是属于Rapper担当的灵巧舌头啊。

这快感来得汹涌又热烈，我却未曾想到，这其实仅仅是开端而已——我还没反应过来，便发现自己的后庭也同时失了守。

 

 

04、

 

他一边为我口交，一边将手指再一次探了进来。我羞愧地从肠壁和他的手指接触摩擦时的触感察觉到，我后面已经情难自禁地分泌出了液体。没过多久，他将两根手指头加到了第三根，同时翻转着搅动到更深，直到探到了一个诡秘的凸起。

“啊！”

我终于压抑不住尖叫了一声，同时交代在了他嘴里。

“哥...”我被自己一开口的声音吓了一跳，听起来似是带着哭腔一样。“...你快吐出来。”

他仰起来头，我看见他的喉头向下滚动。

“没关系的哦，”他冲我笑了一下，“...世勋很甜的。”

此刻他半跪在我腿间，上半身直了起来，我的眼神不知道何处安放，是看他那最近频繁造访健身房练出来的尺寸惊人的胸大肌，线条漂亮的腹肌，还是再往下......

我的眼神被定住了。现在他的性器已经涨大得发红发紫，突出的筋脉狰狞。我俩交叠的腿间肤色的差异让这画面显得更色情了。

我迷迷糊糊的表情仿佛激发了他的怜爱和保护欲，他又凑上前来轻抚过我额角此刻已经被汗水沾湿的刘海，对我说：“别怕。”

我下意识地点了点头。

我其实是想他快一点的。

射过一次之后，后穴也脱离了他手指的纠缠，前所未有的空虚使我相当难耐。

 

 

05、

 

可脸皮太薄真是叫我此刻吃尽了苦头。

他几乎是每推进一小寸，都要一脸担忧地抬起头冲我问一句：

——勋呐，这样可以吗？

——勋呐，有没有不舒服？

——勋呐，我可以可以开始动？

我被横冲直撞的情欲逼得快要疯了，他却错将我痛苦的神情做了另一种理解，甚至把他的东西往外抽离了一点点。

这下我彻底忍不住了。

我将双臂环过了他的脖颈，借力让腰往前狠狠一挺，腿也攀上了他的腰侧。

我完完全全地接纳了他，他完完全全地进入了我。

看到他脸上此刻浮现的表情，我便知道他的感受该和我是一样的——极致的、无与伦比的快乐，与心爱之人交合的快乐，一层层地翻滚着，将我们卷入情欲的深渊。

于是也顾不得什么理智，顾不得什么颜面了，每一寸肌肤都叫嚣着要渴求更多的爱抚，更多的抱吻。

我不知道自己被顶弄得神志不清地都蹦出了什么胡言乱语，但他死死望向我的双眼越发地红了。我试探着又将腿打开了些，甬道被完全地撑开，让他的性器插入地更深，收缩之间变换的触感让他马上发了狠地快速抽动起来。

我现在完全吚吚呜呜地不知是呻吟还是叫喊，反正是拼凑不出一句完整的话语来了。

他好像一下子就能找准让我全身酥麻欲仙欲死的那一点在哪似的，却收着拈着，不是每一次都顶到那个地方，而是浅浅地探到，又抽离出来，接下来又出其不意地狠狠碾过。

“哥...好舒服...呜呜呜”

适应了这样的节奏之后，我的气终于顺了过来，射过一次的前端也再度抬了头，随着他一次次地进进出出，我的前身也一次次地戳弄到他结实的腹肌，吐露的透明爱液又在拍打撞击之间沾染得到处都是，我俩的下半身都粘稠湿滑得一塌糊涂，水光潋滟之处，抽插的淫糜声响在空荡荡的房间里显得震耳欲聋。

 

结束的时候，我们几乎是同时释放的。

 

我累得几乎可以立即晕过去，他一在我身边躺下，我就把脑袋靠了上去。他调整了一下姿势，让我靠在他胸前，手臂从后方绕过来，揉了揉我的头发。

 

“世勋，别睡着了。去清理一下。”

 

我头朝下埋在他胸前，半闭着嘴含糊不清地吐出了一句连自己都难以分辨的话。

 

人的羞耻心啊，有时候可真是很奇怪的。我们明明刚才把恋人之间能做的最后一步都做了，我发现自己说出这样的话来还是会害羞，所以才故意这样夹着鼻音吞吞吐吐，自己都不知道自己是想让他听清楚呢，还是不想让他听清楚；也没想好他如果第一遍没听清反过来问我，我还有没有勇气再说一遍。

 

可他分明一遍就听清楚了。我压根就不用抬头，光是听到他压抑的气声，就知道他现在笑成什么个傻乎乎的样子。

 

他回答我说：

 

“我也爱你，吴世勋。”

 

 

 

 

END.

 


End file.
